


Mature adults? Yeah right

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [41]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I was too scared to admit I might love you, and you were too scared to admit you definitely love me, so instead of talking like adults we pretended nothing was happening until our friends found us making out in a supply closet. Like adults, obviously”





	Mature adults? Yeah right

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a tad later than promised... nothing like a fucked weekend to put a hold on my writing.
> 
> Again thanks to my girlfriend... who definitely wasn't a distraction while I was writing this amidst my late night writing session

Lauren never thought she’d actually be part of a pining situation but this is what has happened.

She’s stuck in pining mode ever since Camila Cabello stumbled into her life. Literally… she tripped before coming to meet Lauren. The second time at least, that brief moment doesn’t count as a meeting.

But alas this is Lauren’s fate; stuck pining over her best friend.

It’s just a crush though. It’ll fade.

Right?

Anyway, Lauren had bigger things to worry about. Namely Camila now leaving Fifth Harmony. A solo career in fact. It was good for her and Lauren couldn’t agree more. However, now PR kicked in and it all went to shit. 

And Lauren was too scared to open that box of feelings she’d hidden away. 

Besides… it was only a crush… nothing serious.

Right?

\----

Nearly a year later and Lauren was less sure of herself. It’d been a year of shade, none of which she’d happily been part of. But hey show business is show business. Or in this case shade business.

It was so hard being the bad girl of the group. Always fucking up. But hey any press is good press… except when she looks like a tool.

Lauren was pissed. This whole thing with Ty douche $ign was a fucking nightmare. It was crazy and Lauren was practically blowing up with the shit that’s happened so far.

But it was fine. It’s Jingle Ball 2017. Nothing like a bit of christmas cheer to lighten her spirits. Although seeing Camila backstage the other day did not help that “crush” (stfu it’s nothing more).

In fact, Lauren thought Camila looked as charmed as she always was. Which was new. Camila never looked at Lauren like that before.

(or maybe you just didn’t notice)

Lauren shook her head and fiddled with the mic in her hands. Fifth Harmony were on next and damn for the first time this year she was nervous. Not about the performance, God she could do that in her sleep. 

No. It was Camila.

As always it was Camila Cabello throwing her off her game. It was as crazy as this year had been.

Camila wasn’t even performing tonight.

“Hey.” A voice - the voice - said from next to her ear. Lauren spun on her heel, grinning at Camila as she stood behind Lauren with her hands clasped behind her back.

“Hi.” Lauren replied. “I didn’t even notice you were here tonight.” (Lies).

“Thought I’d stop by while I had time.” Camila said casually. “I have to leave before the morning but… I wanted to see you guys perform.” She added quietly. Lauren smiled softly as Camila looked down her outfit.

“That’s really nice.” Lauren raised her eyebrows, she hadn't said that. She turned around and Ally was stood there with a bright smile.

“Yeah Chanch, who knew you would risk missing a flight to see us perform.” Dinah said with a grin. Camila rolled her eyes as Dinah wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

Lauren tried to look away but it was like all those pesky feelings she’d ignored for years were bubbling up her throat. Those warm brown eyes had sucked her in deep and damn they weren’t letting go. And if the way they were looking back into her own green ones, then Lauren would say that Camila felt as enraptured as she did.

They should really talk about this.

\----

They haven’t talked about it.

Instead, a new routine has been created:

If one of them had a free night / few hours, they’d stay to watch at least half the others performance.

Lauren was being teased relentlessly by everyone. Hell even Ty had cottoned on to what was supposedly happening (shocking I know).

Apparently, according to Norminah, Lauren was in love with Camila. Ha. No way… well there may be a slim chance that she was maybe, kinda, partially in love with Camila. But the whole way in love? Yeah no way.

Dinah hadn’t bought it for a second.

“What if it all messes up?” Lauren had pointed out. “What if Camila doesn’t like-”

“Love.” 

“-me back?” Lauren ignored Normani’s coughed interruption with a scowl in her direction.

“Relax Ralph.” Dinah sighed. “We get it, you’re scared that you’re in lo-”

“Might be in love.” Lauren interjected. Dinah rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. You might be in love with Camila. So what? She’s definitely in love with you.” Dinah replied. Lauren stopped.

“You think?”

“Please, even you must’ve picked up on the stares by now.” Ally added offhandedly. “That girl is a subtle as a bull in a china shop.”

“About as clumsy as one too.” Dinah added with a snort.

“Why hasn’t she said anything then?” Lauren asked, sitting down next to Ally with a frown.

“She’s probably scared Laur.” Ally said comfortingly. “All you have to do is-”

“Grow a pair of lady balls and talk it out like adults.” Dinah suggested dryly. Ally shot her a glare but shrugged.

“I was gonna say talk it out in less crude terms… but basically what Dinah said.” Ally agreed. Lauren groaned and rubbed her hand over her face.

“Fine. I’ll be mature for once and talk shit out.”

Ha. Like Hell Lauren would be talking it out. Nothing good was gonna happen so therefore nothing is gonna happen.

\----

It was their final performance of 2017. The Jingle Ball was ending and Fifth Harmony were one of the middle performances.

The girls were prepped and ready, pumped and in the christmas mood. They were waiting backstage buzzing with adrenaline.

All except Lauren.

“Where is that girl?” Normani asked.

“Did you guys see where she disappeared to after makeup?” Ally asked, concerned as ever. Normani shrugged and Dinah frowned.

“Wasn’t Camila on right after us… she should be here by now.” Dinah said suspiciously.

A stagehand came up to them and asked about Lauren and they all shrugged. The poor man looked like he could have an aneurysm. So the three girls volunteered to look for her in time for their performance in ten minutes.

“Seriously how hard is it to lose one badly behaved singer.” Normani muttered as they quickly traced every inch of the backstage area.

“I know. You’d think it would be easier to find her. Those-” Dinah began.

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Ally interrupted. “I know it was gonna be about her boobs.” Dinah shrugged and kept looking.

“Wait. Did we check the far end door?” Normani asked. The other two shook their heads. “This is the last door. If she’s not behind it then I have no clue where the bat out of hell has gone.”

So when Normani wrenched the door open, none of them were expecting Lauren to actually be there. However, this was the case.

And damn was she not alone.

So there, inside a supply closet was Lauren and Camila, thoroughly, oh so thoroughly making out. Like this shit was intense; Lauren had Camila pressed against the wall, one leg wrapped around her waist, her hand holding Camila’s thigh. Meanwhile Camila’s hand had tangled up in Lauren’s hair, the other slipped inside Lauren’s performance corset.

“So… y’all talked it out I see.” Ally said bluntly. Normani shook her head as Lauren and Camila just gaped at the interruption.

“Laur, we’re on in like five. So keep it in your pants until after the show yeah?” Dinah said before closing the door on the couple.

“Hand it over.” Dinah said smugly.

“Later D. We have a performance.” Lauren said with a wide grin as she clapped Dinah on the back, her other hand tangled with Camila’s.

“Nice to know you two are so mature.” Normani teased. Camila rolled her eyes.

“Please. When have we ever been mature adults?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Don't forget I love your comments / kudos / requests here or on Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
